lifeofamiddleschoolerfandomcom-20200214-history
Chad Blunder
Chad Tracey Blunder is the older brother of Victoria Blunder, and the boyfriend of Kimberly Royale . Chad is the captain of the football team, the basketball team, the swim team, and the hockey team. Chad is also on the baseball team, the track team, a local cricket team, the soccer team, and the ultimate frisbee team, but is not the captain. Chad is constantly outdoing Chase and shwoing him up, by beating him at sports, getting better grades, and showing off his relationship with Kimberly. Chad is depicted as a strong, tall teenage jock, who plays sports, and has the popular swoopy hair. Chad's parents are Chris and Martha. Chris is a doctor, and Martha, his mother, is a lawyer. He has an older brother, named Ronnie. Ronnie is a professional drummer, who is moved out of the house and attends college. Chad is in high school, with his girlfriend, Kimberly. He is in tenth grade in the first and second seasons and eleventh grade in the third and fourth seasons. Relationships Kimberly Royale Kimberly is Chad's girlfriend. Kimberly and Chad date throughout the whole series, except for two episodes, when Kimberly dumpes him. They two get back together, and date for the rest of the series, though. Even in the Chaselina episodes, Chad dates Kimberly. Chase Chad doesn't hate Chase, like Chase hates Chad, but he does like to show off in front of him and outdo him. Chad supports Chase in sports, school, and as a person, but Chase still hates him for his skills in sports and his relationship with Kimberly. In the Chaselina episodes, though, Chase has a crush on Chad, instead of Kimberly. Victoria Blunder Victoria Blunder is Chad's younger sister. Chad's relationship with his sister isn't great, but at times can be good. Sometimes, Victoria doesn't talk to him, or ignores him. Victoria gets annoyed easily by him and argues a lot with him. Chris and Martha Blunder Chris and Martha are Chad and Victoria's parents. Chris is a doctor, and Martha is a lawyer. The Blunders are very rich, and are the fourth richest family in the state. They live in a big home because of their parents' salary. Grace Royale Grace is Chad's girlfriend's cousin, who moved to the school from England. Chad makes friends with her when he meets her, but doesn't talk to her very much, since they go to different schools. When she came over to their house to see Victoria, Chad would occasionally talk to her. Ronnie Blunder Ronnie is Chad's older brother. Chad and Ronnie's rel ationship is better than Chad and Victoria's, and Ronnie helped Chad with girls, high school, and gives him other advice. Trivia *Chad's looks were based off of the actor Zac Efron. *Chad and Chase were meant to share the first three letters in their names, to make Chase mad about Chad almost stealing his name. *When the character Chad was first created, he wasn't Victoria's brother. When the creators were coming up with the show, they couldn't think of a last name for Chad, but used Blunder, which was Victoria's last name, and decided to make him Victoria's brother. *Originally, Chad had dirty blonde hair, but to match his sister's hair, it was changed to brown. *Chad's middle name is Tracey. His sister Victoria's middle name is Andy, and his older brother, Ronnie's middle name is Kennedy, giving the impression that their parents, Martha and Chris Blunder, liked for their children to have unisex middle names. *Chad was created to look like an average teenage jock, with the popular "swoopy" hair, his build being tall and fit, and his height, being slightly tall. *Chad is the second tallest in his family. *Chad wore braces in Middle School. Gallery Category:Characters